Whatever It Takes
by Dadailayda
Summary: When Tony Stark does not want to go back to the New York battle which hunted him for years, he and Steve Rogers go to Vormir instead.


This planet was the most disturbing planet Tony has ever been on, not that he has been on a lot of planets but same nevertheless. He felt lost while starring at the cliff they have to climb and the interesting sky Vormir had. Maybe he should have gone with the 2012 New York option or the Thor's boring adventure rerun option –he always wanted to see Asgard- but he did not want to go "_The New York Battle_" simply because that battle called some forgotten fears inside of him. Even though he faced with those fears in the form of Thanos, it still distracts him which was something they could not afford in a mission like this. And if he had chosen Asgard option he would have to hang out with Thor, not a bad company but he is no Steve.

"What is wrong Tony?" a concern voice asked from behind. Tony could tell the impression on Steve's face without even looking back. Concerned for others always, before himself. That was one of the first things he learned about the mighty Captain America from his father's stories. How selfless he was, not that the great Howard Stark ever took time to tell stories to his son. Tony heard these stories while he was telling them to others. He never forgot how proud his father looked because he was friends with Steve. God, he hated him back then. While Tony was thinking all this Steve was already went to second stage and started panicking and shaking Tony. Tony snapped out of his trail of thought.

"I am fine Cap, take it easy. Always so worried like a grandpa."Tony said trying to sound relaxed.

"If you are tired, we can stop. We don't need to hurry even we spend 10 years here, it still will be 10 seconds in our timeline." Concern in Steve's voice was still there. Even after everything he is still the same person he met back in 2012, and his father met 75 year ago.

"I know Steve, are you giving ME a lecture about quantum physics." He raised an eye semi-judging eye brow to Steve. Steve chuckled softly.

"Alright, you know physic better than I do but we have been walking for an hour and you are out of shape after 5 year of farm life plus we don't know what we will find in that cliff. We need to be in our best shape." _Alright Sherlock you got_ _me_ was the Tony's response to Steve on the inside. Honesty was important in a communication but he really did not want to stay in this soul sucking planet more than he has to. So he started to walk again knowing that Steve would follow him.

"Don't worry about me Cap. Do you know why? Because, I can do this all day." The sentence came out of Tony's mouth before he was able to stop it. Steve's facial expression change from concerned to uncomfortable suddenly. Tony felt stupid. He should have been more careful about what he said. That awful day in Russia was the last thing they should remember. It has been 7 years since that day. After all this time and Thanos, Tony would like to think everything was alright between them but it was apparent that they only forget and not forgive.

"Tony, I want to say that I'm sor-" Tony raised his hand before Steve was able to finish his sentence. Last thing he needed was a session of feelings on this already very stressful mission.

"Steve" Tony said. Pausing just after he said his name, it has been a while since he called him anything other than Cap. He shift in his place, avoiding eye contact with Steve he continued "I know that we need to talk about all that, but let's get Sergeant Barnes and all the others first then we will have lots of time to argue and hug with each other, I promise." As he finished his speech he hit Steve's shoulder playfully. Steve smiled with his perfect teeth which Tony still wanted to punch.

"You are right I suppose but if we are going to walk to that mountain and climb it, we must do something better than no-dialogue hiking." Steve replied still smiling.

"Okay Cap, what would you like to talk about? Quantum Physics ?" Tony teased Steve, it was good to hang-out with Steve again. He felt like pre-Ultron times.

"No, perhaps you can tell me about married life, and Morgan." With the mention of his daughter Tony could not hold his smile back.

"You know how to get me to talk Cap" Tony said and he started to talk about his daughter from her birth, the first step she took to her first attempt at building a machine, everything. Steve listen to him carefully with a smile on his face, just made some remarks between stories. Tony talked, Steve listened and they walked. When Tony finished his last story, they finished climbing as well.

"So where is this god damn stone?" Steve said. Feeling anticipation running thought his veins.

"Cap language !" Tony said still panting from the climb. _I should have used my suit _Tony thinks to himself _I am too old for this_. He wanted to keep a low profile that's why he avoided using tech but there was no one here.

Steve chuckled. "8 years Tony, 8 years can I get a break from that joke please" Tony opened his mouth to reply but interrupted by this other voice.

"Welcome Anthony son of Howard and Steven son of Joseph" the voice said. They both turned to source of the voice which was a floating cape. Tony felt like rolling his eyes, _dramatic much? What is next fog and requirement of a sacrifice? I should have brought a sheep with us_. He turn to Steve to say something witty, but Steve was in a state of shock.

"Red skull? How are you alive?" Steve was already in his defensive mod. Tony joined him and wear his suit with a tap to his chest.

"Fighting with me will not gain you the Soul Stone." Red skull said with a matter fact voice tone.

"How do you know what we are looking for?" Tony said, Steve was still too shocked to speak.

"I am its keeper, I am here to guide you to it. My greed for an infinity stones brought me here" he said his last sentence while looking at Steve.

"Tesseract brought you here" Steve said looking a lot less confused now. Steve was going to continue but Tony interrupted.

"Cap no offense I am glad that you reunited with your first bad guy as much as the next man after all you never forget your first, but can we focus to soul stone now. Hey Hot Chili Pepper give it to us."

"I cannot give it to you, only guide you to it" Red Skull said. Tony rolled his eyes again, deactivate his suit and turn to Steve asking him silently _you got my back right._ Steve nodded taking his shied to his hand. "Alright Indiana Jones guide me" he said. Red skull pointed to the cliff with his hand and speak up.

"Soul needs a sacrifice. In order to take the, stone one must sacrifice a loved one. A soul for a soul." Tony started to laugh as soon as floating guy finished. "You are not serious" Tony said in between his laughter. He turned to Steve expecting to find him laughing as well, but he was serious.

"Come on Cap, are we suppose to believe your ex enemy just like that. Doesn't it look a little too dramatic to you too?" Tony wanted Steve to see reason. He cannot be considering this sacrifice thing right?

"You told me Tony. Thanos come to this planet with his daughter and left with the stone and without his daughter." Tony wanted to argue back he could have thought 100 other reasons for Gamora's death but deep down he knew the truth. Nevertheless Steve continued. "There is no time to argue we made a promise. Whatever it takes" as soon as he finished his sentence he started to walk towards the cliff. Tony acted quickly active his suit's arm division and hold on to Steve's Captain America uniform before he could take the final step.

"Steve you can't, we have to talk, there must be another way" Tony said on the verge of tears. "We have so much to do after we saved everybody you haven't even met with Morgan officially and-" Steve smiled softly and cut Tony off.

"It's okay Tony" he said while setting himself free from Tony's gasp now Tony was only holding Steve from his hand. "I forgive you for everything" Tony said in a hurry.

"I forgive you too Tony, say hi to everybody for me once you got them back" Steve let go of Tony's hand knowing full well Tony would never. Tony closed his eyes once Steve let go he heard his body hit the floor a couple of seconds later and then everything went to black. He woke up suddenly in a puddle with soul stone in his hand. A change to save everybody was in his hand, everybody but him.


End file.
